elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
9001% Serious
9001% Serious is the sixteenth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened August 1st 2011. One Way Road The arc started with a collection of scenes involving Tedd's work with magic. Tedd was excited because he was starting to make scientific sense of magic. He had discovered a baseline for the Uryuom transformation testing device. He was having trouble keeping track of Elliot's energy build up. He considered using the Transformation Gun's V5 to to build up spell resistance. After testing on Elliot, Tedd discovered the the gun will effect spell resistance without impacting enchantment resistance. He later cracked the enchantment formula. Throughout all of this Grace tried to flirt with him, but it went over his head. On Wednesday May 1st at Moperville South, Ellen was trying to set up a date with Nanase. They decided on dinner and maybe a movie if they could find a good horror one so they could hug each other when it got scary. Gerald interrupted them by saying that he shouldn't be surprised the rumours were true since Nanase had to run out of men in school eventually. Nanase did not take this well. Gerald wished Ellen enjoyment being part of the great Nanase experiment, calling her "girl", and then left. Nanase explained that she went on a few dates with Gerald while she was looking for the right guy before she dated Elliot and that she dated lots of guys before Elliot. Ellen asked if there was anyone else she should know about. Nanase said it would take a while to go through all her boyfriends, but Ellen explained she just wanted to know if there was any other "Geralds" to worry about. Nanase was surprised that Ellen didn't care about how many boys she had dated. Ellen explained that that was before her time and now is what matters. Ellen joked about how her past relationships were with Nanase, until Grace grabbed her from behind and demanded romance prompting Ellen say say there was one time with grace in Vegas. Grace explained that Tedd's experiments are interesting but she needs a break from them. She doesn't want to discourage Tedd from making so much progress. Ellen suggested Grace try taking Tedd out on a date. Grace thought that sounds good and decided to go on a double date with Nanase and Ellen. Nanase and Ellen were confused but Grace was excited about going on another awesome double date. Grace decided that the best date would be dinner and real bowling instead of virtual bowling. Nanase and Ellen were reluctant but after looking Grace in the eyes, they decided to go out on Friday. After Grace left, Ellen asked Nanase if she was OK with the double date,Nanase then asked if Ellen was ok with the date. Ellen said she was ok with Tedd as long as it was small talk. Nanase said that she doesn't really know much about Tedd other then he is weird and her mom treat him like a sad little puppy. Ellen concluded that only issue they had with the date was Tedd; Nanase said if if were just a date with Grace they would be set. Grace arrived at home and called out to Tedd. When he did not reply she went to the basement door trying to find him and he called her down. Tedd once again went on about his chart filled with the estimated durations of month long transformations only but this time Grace interrupted him by shouting that they will be going out. he told her that they had a double date on Friday with Nanase and Ellen. he will take a break from science and there will be food, romance, bowling and hugging. Tedd was shocked and agreed so Grace told him to show her his chart since it is sexy and awesome. On Thursday, Tedd told Elliot about the date that he and Grace would be going on. Elliot asked if it was going to be awkward and Tedd said that it would since he didn't know Nanase very well and didn't know how Ellen felt about him. Elliot said the Ellen seemed to like him, but Tedd said they only ever hang out through Grace. Given Ellen's history, Tedd felt that Ellen and him not hanging out meant something. Elliot asked if Tedd was going to try and cancel and Tedd said that Grace really wants the date so he will go and focus on small talk and keeping grace happy. Elliot asked if this meant was going to not focus on the fact that he was kind of going out on a date with his cousin. Tedd did not takes this joke well. At Salty Crackers Comics Nanase complained to Justin about Ellen not caring about then men she dated. When Justin said that it was good that Ellen did not care about Nanase's past, Nanase said that love is not logical. She went on to say that Ellen should want to club all of Nanase's exes in order to claim ownership. Justin asked why she was complaining about a lack of Neanderthal-esque behaviour form her girlfriend and Nanase said the love makes Neanderthals of us all. At least, it is supposed to. Duck was listening to the conversation then went to his friend and told them that the dream of dating Nanase is dead, but something magical has taken its place Tedd entered the living room and asked his father if he could borrow some money for his date with Grace. Mr.Verres asked if he spent all of his money on gaming peripherals; Tedd said it was for science but yes he did. Mr.Verres said he was just giving Tedd a hard time and Grace had already borrowed money for the date. Tedd said that he was the man so he should pay, but Mr.Verres said while that was gentlemanly they live in a modern, progressive age so there is no shame in sharing the cost, plus Mr.Verres would be the one paying either way. Tedd said that was a good point and asked for advice on what to wear. Mr.Verres suggested clean socks since it was a dinner and bowling date. At the Kitsune house, Mrs. Kitsune asked if Nanase would be home for dinner on Friday or would she going a a play date. Nanase said was a serious relationship and that she would be going out with Ellen, Tedd and his girlfriend. Mrs. Kitsune was shocked to learn that Tedd had a girlfriend and demanded to know if she was nice, and committed to the relationship, or just toying with him. Nanase said that she was very nice and a friend of hers. Mrs. Kitsune was very glad to find out that Tedd had a girlfriend since he used to be so shy. She told Nanase that she had to look after her little cousin. When Nanase said she was barely older then him, Mrs. Kitsune said that Nanase knew more about relationships then Tedd and she must help him. When Nanase argued, Mrs. Kitsune said she would cancel pizza night if Nanase didn't promise. Nanase said her wisdom is his. On the day of the date and just before it, Tedd was downstairs watching Mythbusters while Grace was upstairs getting ready for the date. Mr. Verres asked if Grace was getting dressed up for the date since bowling dates were the casual at the casualist. Tedd said not to worry, Grace had decided that the date would begin when they left the house so she was waiting upstairs for Ellen and Nanase. Mr. Verres thought that they should have been here already since he heard a car drive up but Tedd said that was probably something on the TV or maybe Jeremy. Outside, in the car, Nanase and Ellen were kissing since they thought they would not get many chances to do it during the date. Five minutes later Nanase and Ellen knocked on the door to pick up Grace and Tedd. Grace hugged Ellen while Nanase blushed. Tedd was shocked to see Nanase with long hair, since he expected short hair. Nanase explained that the magical burn out made her hair grow faster then normal. Tedd said that he had some theories on magic and hair. He said if he knew why all that happens he might be able to help Nanase get unburned faster. Nanase was surprised and Tedd said he had to emphasize might. Tedd proposed that they go into a lengthy discussion about it, but after seeing Grace's expression he said that Nanase and him would have that discussion in lengthy detail later, well after the date later. While the four drove to the date, Tedd was having a tough time trying to stop thinking like one of those science nuts from the Portal games and start thinking sexy thoughts about Grace. Grace asked if it would be OK to discreetly increase her strength if the bowling ball was too heavy. Ellen said they have differently weighted balls so the weight should not be an issue. Tedd wondered how Grace would increase muscle mass without changing muscle tone, but tried to think of something else. Tedd wondered if Nanase was generating magic she could not use thus making her hair grow faster then normal. Tedd was not happy he couldn't stop thinking about science, but realized it was the music. He asked what they were listening to. Ellen said it was the soundtrack to Portal. At the restaurant, Grace wondered why there were so many paintings on the wall. Gary appeared and started to answer her question but this surprised her causing her to cry out and that surprised him. Gary apologized and said that he was supposed to respond enthusiastically to such questions and say the restaurant was a fun family friendly place, but then he saw Nanase and was surprised to see her and find out that the rumours were true. He said he was glad that this was the reason that Nanase dumped him, since he was worried it was because he was too geeky. Nanase told him that, yes, it was entirely because she is a lesbian. Category:Story arcs